


Big Ol' Marshmallow

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, marshmallow love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke





	Big Ol' Marshmallow

“You did what!?”

All heads turned at the booming sound of Ed’s voice from the lounge. Jesse turned to Leanne and raised his brow. She shrugged and went back to the chart that she was working on. They had just broken through a forty-eight hour run of Code Black. The paperwork had been piled up and pushed to the side, as well as whatever mistakes and mishaps had happened that had gone unnoticed. Leanne was doing her best to make a dent in her paperwork, she had taken up at the nurses station, along with Jesse and her twentieth cup of coffee. Ed normally didn’t make an appearance in the emergency room during this time, it was too hectic and he just felt in the way. 

However, his visits were becoming more frequent due to his and Leanne’s relationship. At first the staff didn’t appreciate the hospital CEO lingering in the ER, but now they welcomed it. Occasionally he would dip in and take a case or two. It was a different change that Leanne brought, and he definitely wasn’t complaining about it. During the past few days he did his absolute best to be there for his doctors and nurses, he made food and coffee runs, and when the check - in seemed to get too overwhelming he helped check patients in and out. 

Being on the floor also gave Ed a better insight on how the emergency room operated, it ran smooth, most of the time. But during the two days that the staff was pushed to their limits he noticed more slips, and more things being let go than on a normal day. He knew things like this weren’t reported to him, usually they were handled by Jesse, Leanne or Taylor. But when his two best doctors were running around from trauma to trauma things got past them. Only when it got so bad that a lawyer was involved would the situation be brought to his attention, he saw more than he would have liked in the last two days, and usually he would have gone to the immediate supervisor of this particular resident. But sleep, as well as his rising temper had caught up to him and instead he took matters into his own hands. 

He had seen Dr. Leighton slip up on a patient, instead of following the proper procedures to intubate a patient a few things had been skipped over. It went smoothly, but sometimes one didn’t get so lucky. 

“We have policies and procedures for a reason Dr. Leighton..” 

Angus nodded and put his hands behind his back. And here he thought being scolded by Dr. Rorish was bad. 

“At the time I thought skipping over those steps would be best for my patient.” 

Ed crossed his arms over his chest, his head tilting to the side. 

“Really. And what if your intubation had gone sideways?” 

Angus glanced up at him and then back down. “Then…”

“Then you would have killed your patient! A simple intubation can always go wrong, you cannot skip over steps because of your laziness!”

Leanne bit at her lip, dropping her pen and heading towards the lounge. Without knocking on the door she stepped in, “Dr. Harbert, I do believe Dr. Leighton has some things to finish up before his shift is over.” 

Angus went to move but was stopped at Ed’s quick words. 

“He isn't quite done here.” 

Leanne cleared her throat, “He is, Dr. Leighton go finish up on the floor now, please.” 

Angus raised his brow, but didn't hesitate to move out of the lounge. He wasn't about to witness a brawl between them too. Leanne waited until the door was shut before turning back at Ed. 

He was fuming, and refused to look up at her. 

“You do know that those things happen all the time, and usually they are are addressed by me.” 

“You were busy.” 

Leanne didn't flinch at the snap that was carried with his short statement. Instead she nodded and shoved her hands in her scrubs pockets. 

“Regardless, it's not your job to scold my residents.” 

Ed stepped closer to her, his arms still defensively across his chest. 

“When your residents are not using the proper procedures to treat a patient it does become my job.” 

Leanne raised her brow at him, “I am sure Dr. Leighton is aware of his mistakes and won't do such again.” 

Ed scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Let us hope, for if he does make another mistake it won't be him I will be scolding.” 

She took a step back, her hands slipping from her pockets and going to her hips. 

“Excuse me?”

Ed pursed his lips, “You heard me. A resident can only make so many mistakes before administration starts looking at his superior.”

She nodded and licked her bottom lip. 

“You know fairly well that those type of things don't go by me.” 

Ed knew he was touching on dangerous ground, Leanne was an amazing doctor, he knew it, she knew it, hell everyone knew it. And here he was, doubting her teachings, not on purpose of course, but regardless he was still doing it.

“Well they did today, what makes me think they won't again?”

“I know my residents, Ed. You however have no room to speak, all you do is stay locked in that office, pushing paper.” She stood straighter, her hands moving from her his to cross over her chest. 

“Tell me, when was the last time you did an intubation in a short window of time, while a patient is bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound to the chest?”

Leanne’s voice was frighteningly calm. Soft, like always, but stern and with a slight raise that he had only heard directed at one of her residents. He tried to remember the last time he had done an intubation in that sort of situation, he was sure it was some time during his own residency. Her brow raised at his silence and a small smug smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

“You can’t tell me. So…” she uncrossed her arms and stepped towards him, her hand going out and lightly touching the middle of his chest firmly. “The next time you decide to scold me, or one of my residents again, think, perhaps a bit harder than now when the last time you had to do what they do, everyday.”

Whatever anger he had at Dr. Leighton quickly disappeared as he looked down at the women he had grown to love. A tough road it has been, on both their parts, but they had made it there. He nodded his head to her, a smile growing on his face as she dropped her hand and crossed her arms again. Leanne knew this look, it had gotten him out of many things already, quickly she shook her head and stepped back. 

“Don’t.”

Ed bit at the bottom of his lip and closed the space between them, placing his hands on her shoulders. She continued to shake her head at him, fighting the smile by biting the inside of her cheek. 

“Ed Harbert, don’t you even think about it.” 

He moved closer, leaning down and placing his forehead against her own, his blue eyes dancing as he smiled at her. 

“We are fighting, get away from me.”  
He laughed lightly, the sternness escaping her voice as she tried to shake her head again. 

“We aren't fighting.”

Leanne pursed her lips, clearing her throat, “You doubted my capabilities.”

He tilted his head a bit, keeping their foreheads together. 

“I’m sorry, my darling.”

Closing her eyes she shook her head as best as she could, her stance slouching a bit. He knew he was winning, and so he took it up a notch and parted their foreheads and placed a soft kiss there. Almost instantly she folded, her arms uncrossed and dropped to her sides. He ran his hands down her arms and slipped them under hers, He rested them against the small of her back. Sighing Leanne leaned towards him, shaking her head once again. 

“I win.”

She laughed lightly, which caused him to smile more. 

“What makes you think that?” She looked up at him and raised her brow. 

“Because...you caved, you always cave.”

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. He could hear her faint hum when he did so, and it caused him to laugh lightly. 

“I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Ed leaned back, his hands moving to run up her back lightly. “Because you love me.”

She groaned, “I’m starting to rethink that…”

He smiled again and ran her hands back up her arms and to her shoulders. He slightly played with her hair and leaned back. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at Dr. Leighton...I’m just, tired.”

She smiled a bit and tilted her head, “We are all tired, Ed…”

He nodded and sighed, “Do you think I scared him?”

Leanne laughed lightly, “You are too nice to have scared him.”  
He leaned back and raised his brow, “I am not nice.”

She let out another laugh, louder this time and it caused him to smile, all seriousness gone from their previous conversation. 

“Yes...you are. You try to be mean and stern, but you are just a big ol’ marshmallow.”

Ed chuckled and leaned closer, one of his hands running into her hair that she had taken out of her ponytail earlier. His lips lingered over hers, “Well, then I guess that makes you my mini marshmallow.”

Leanne snorted softly, her brown eyes going from his blue ones to his lips and back up. 

“Is that so?”

He nodded and pressed his lips to hers, a tender kiss with the promise of more. He parted, but kept his closeness. His voice went down an octave as he brushed his lips against hers, “It is so.”


End file.
